Smile
by IBelieveYouLiar
Summary: All he ever wanted was for her to smile - just a little Caskett fluff piece, rated T for some minor adult themes.


**Here's a fluffy little one-shot for all the people who keep "Author-alert"-ing me - Thankyou! I love being loved :)**

**IBYL  
xo**

* * *

Castle wanted her to smile. It had been a tough week – a case involving a teenage boy who was being used as a drug-runner had come to her desk, and she was clearly hurt by it. She hated anything that involved kids, but never let it show to anyone at work. At the precinct she was "Kate Beckett – Woman of Steel", and Castle only knew she was hurting because he was her best friend, and he knew her really well. Not that she would be willing to admit that – but he did know her. He knew when she was hurt, or angry, or when she was truly happy. He was interrupted from his ruminations by the object herself, Beckett. She had closed the folder on the final paperwork against the drug dealer who was using the victim – a deal went sour and the young man was taken out in the fallout. Beckett stood and walked to the Captain's office, dropping the folder in his in-tray. She turned back toward Castle and found him standing, holding her coat and bag. Beckett eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Getting your coat so that you can get out of here." Castle replied genuinely.

"Thanks, Castle." She punctuated her reply with a smile, but not a real one. It was horribly forced, and it just made Castle sad. She turned to walk away but was interrupted.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked quickly.

"Why?"

"I was wondering if you want to come over and watch a stupid movie with me? I have ice-cream. I think I will be digging into it after the week we've had." Castle smiled and Beckett laughed lightly.

"You know what? That actually sounds perfect."

"Buddy time it is. And I won't even bug you to let me drive." He said with a little laugh.

"Only because you know you have no hope of winning, Castle." Beckett wandered into the elevator, with Castle trailing behind.

XXX

Castle opened the door to the loft, and ushered Beckett inside. They had stopped on the way back to his place to grab burgers and fries from Remy's – great comfort food. Beckett set up their food on the table and Rick had run upstairs to put on some comfortable clothes. She had grabbed a pair of sweats and a hoodie from the car, and left the room briefly to change. When she came back, Castle was standing in similar attire, standing at the cabinet that housed his huge DVD collection.

"So did we officially decide on a stupid movie?" He asked as he heard Beckett sit on the couch.

"Yeah. Stupid sounds good."

"I have the perfect movie." He slipped a disc into the DVD player and sat down with the remote. He hit play and the opening credits of _Anchorman_ rolled across the screen. Kate chuckled a little.

"You're right – it's the perfect movie."

"Come on, comfort food time." He said, resisting the urge to hug her. Instead, he pointed to the fries in front of them. "Eat up."

XXX

Two hours later they were still perched side by side on the couch, and the movie had just finished. Although it had been a long week, they were both still awake. Castle glanced at the woman next to him.

"Shall we continue the comfort food binge? There is cookies and cream ice-cream in the freezer, and I'm fairly certain that it's calling my name. And yours."

"Bring it in." Beckett sighed, and Castle ran into the kitchen, grabbing the tub and two spoons. When he returned, Beckett raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you'd care if we ate from the tub. Was I right?" He smirked, and Kate sighed.

"Yeah. You were. This week sucked." Even though he'd seen her completely devastated after cases, he knew this was different. Rick stared at her, and softened a little.

"What aren't you telling me, Kate?" He asked gently. She was stunned that he'd even picked up on her mood. "This isn't just the case, is it?" Kate took a deep breath.

"Josh broke up with me." She looked up.

"When?"

"A few days ago now, I guess."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't want to watch you gloat." She mumbled, and knew from the hurt look on his face that he had heard.

"I hate that you think I would do that."

"Then what would you have done?" Kate replied.

"Probably what I did tonight – ice-cream, awful movies and a hug, if you want it." Rick said, holding his arms open. Kate collapsed into them, pushing her face into his chest. He heard a tiny sob escape, and he began rubbing her back gently. After about 10 minutes she pulled away, and looked up at him.

"You haven't asked why." She said quietly.

"Believe it or not, Kate, I didn't want to pry." He said gently.

"He met another girl. One who didn't work crazy hours, someone who was, and I quote, "easy to love." I know I don't make it easy but seriously? That is the worst line I've ever heard." Kate said sadly.

"God, Kate. He's such an idiot." Rick said angrily, as his hand curled into a fist. "I don't know why anyone would ever let you go." He stopped himself from continuing, knowing that he was about to say something that would scare her away. He didn't want to risk it. Unfortunately, she is a detective, and picked up on the hesitation.

"Say what you want to say, Rick. Don't hesitate. We do that all the time and I'm losing patience." Kate almost sounded angry. Rick mumbled inaudibly, and Kate nudged him. "Say it."

Rick sighed before speaking.

"You're easy to love. I love you. I don't know how anyone could not love you." He looked up, and saw the confusion flit across her face. He took a hold of her hand, figuring that he may as well be honest while he could. "You're beautiful, freakishly so. You are super smart, and really quick. You are hilarious when you want to be, but still supremely serious. You're empathetic, and you're passionate. You're just extraordinary, KB. Extraordinary in every way."

The silence was deafening. Rick swallowed hard. He may have just ruined one of the most important things in his life – his friendship with Kate. He was interrupted from his quiet panic by Kate's voice – it was wavering… was that a hint of nervousness he heard?

"Do you mean it?" Kate asked gently. Rick nodded. "All of that, about me?"

"Yes, Kate - every word." He said again.

She buried her head in his chest again, listening to his heartbeat. The sound was like the perfect lullaby to end her week, and she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

As soon as Rick had heard her breathing steady, he'd begun to drift off. He was proud of himself for being honest, but was still fearful of Kate's reaction – he'd basically confessed his love for her, and all at the end of a horrible and emotional week. The next few days were going to be very interesting, he thought to himself, as he dreamed about the wonderful woman who was currently using him as a pillow.

XXX

Kate woke first the next morning, disoriented. Just as she began to panic, she realised that her pillow was none other than Castle, and memories of the night began flooding back. Comfort food, bad movies and her breaking down – she wasn't surprised, really. She knew that the Josh break-up hurt, more because of what he said rather than the end of the relationship. Then Castle's words came flooding back. He loved her. He said he loved her. And she was pretty sure it wasn't in the platonic sense, either. She needed to think. She knew that if she left without a word, Castle would panic so she found a piece of paper and wrote a quick note, before tiptoeing out the door.

Rick woke up cold. He knew as soon as his eyes were open that Kate had left, and he felt his heart sinking. He began walking over to the coffee machine, lamenting his stupidity, when he noticed a piece of paper on the edge of the kitchen counter. He smiled when he picked up the sheet and found Kate's familiar scrawl. He began reading,

_Castle,_

_Don't hate me for leaving. It was early and I didn't want to wake you. I also know you probably think I'm running away, but I'm not. I'm actually on my way to the gym, before I head to the precinct. You don't have to come in today, it's just paperwork – but maybe you could come to mine for dinner tonight? Call me when you're awake and we'll decide on a time._

_Kate xx _

Rick's heart swelled. She was going to the gym! That was her thinking place, just like when he was in his study – she needed to think in a space where she could also beat the crap out of something. He really wanted to see her at that second but he knew he'd probably just upset her, and that wasn't good. He picked up his phone and hit Speed Dial 2, and waited.

Kate had just finished her gym session and returned to her desk. She thought a lot about the night before, and had admittedly taken some of it out on an unsuspecting punching bag up in the gym. She heard her phone begin playing the Bond theme, and laughed. Apparently, Castle had gotten to her phone again – whenever he did, he had a new, personalised ringtone. She pulled her phone out and answered.

"You've really got to stop playing with my phone, Castle." She said with a laugh.

"Good morning to you too, Detective Beckett. And you make it so easy, how could I resist?" Castle smiled. She sounded happy. Happy was good.

"Self-restraint is a great skill, Castle. Maybe one day you'll get some." She replied.

"So I got your note, and I would love to have dinner tonight." He knew that his smile could be heard in his voice. Kate breathed a sigh of relief.

"Meet me at my place at 6? I'll let you know if I'm finishing early or anything."

"6 is perfect. What can I bring?"

"I was thinking we'd get some Chinese or something, so how about you bring dessert?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later, Kate."

"Bye, Castle."

XXX

Kate picked up the Chinese on her way home from the precinct – Rick was due at her place in a few minutes anyway, and they'd eaten together so often that she knew what he liked. She opened the door, dumped the food on the table and headed to her room, changing into a pair of yoga pants and a big t-shirt. Just as she left her bedroom, she heard a knock at the door. Castle walked in carrying a cake box, and she smiled.

"Hey, Castle. I'll put dessert in the fridge?" She asked quietly, and he nodded.

"Sounds good. Did you get dinner already?"

"Yeah, stopped on the way home – I know what you like." She said with a smile as she returned from the fridge.

"Good news, because I'm starving. It appears I'm turning into you."

"What do you mean?"

"I forgot to eat." He said with a shrug, and Kate laughed.

"You forgot to eat? What the hell?" Kate was still laughing. She always laughed when she was with Castle.

"I was writing, I got a little carried away. It happens, just like with you when you're on a case."

"I suppose that's true. Well come on then, dig in." She said, and pushed him to the couch. They ate in companionable silence. When they finished, Kate cleared the cartons from the table and Castle headed for the fridge, dishing up two chocolate éclairs. Kate smiled brightly – they looked delicious. Castle laughed at the grin on his face before handing her the plate. They once again ate in silence, except for the occasional moan. As they finished, Kate put her plate down and sat back on the couch, rubbing her stomach. Rick mimicked her action, and they laughed.

"I feel huge." Kate said.

"Well you don't look it. You still look as tiny as ever." Rick said gently, and Kate smiled, feeling a little fuzzy from his compliment.

"Thanks. I think…?" She said with a gentle laugh. She scooted over on the couch towards him, resting her head on his shoulder. She'd had a long day, and coupled with the giant dinner she was starting to feel a bit drowsy. She felt Rick's arm drape cautiously over her shoulder, and she cuddled into him. After a while she pulled away slightly, shifting her body so that she could look him straight in the eye.

Rick felt his heart begin beating faster as Kate rested her head on his shoulder, and he nervously draped his arm over her. He sat there, content, but felt Kate pull away. She sat up on the couch, her eyes boring into his. He gulped.

"Castle," she began anxiously. "How do you make me feel like this?"

"Feel like what?"

"Like a teenager. You make me laugh, and you annoy me, and every time you compliment me I feel all fuzzy and weird. It's not right. I'm independent, and I'm strong, and I pride myself on that. When you're here, like this, and I'm cuddled up to you, I just fall apart."

"Is that really so bad? That you have someone to lean on? Kate, you're life isn't easy. Your whole life hasn't been easy. I'm just here, trying to make you happy." He grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

"You really love me?" Kate asked.

"Yes." Rick said, opting not to act stupid in such an important moment.

"Are you in love with me?" Kate asked, looking curiously at Rick.

"Yes." He said quietly. "I have been for a while."

"How long?" She whispered.

"Since your apartment blew up. I thought I'd lost you – and it was terrifying."

"You never said anything."

"What was I meant to say? "Hey Kate, I'm terribly sorry that your apartment was blown up and you were nearly killed because I based a book on you but it made me realise that I'm completely in love with you?" You would have run away. I wasn't certain you were going to stay yesterday after what I said."

"You have no faith in me?"

"God, Kate! I have so much faith in you it hurts. But I was shit scared! I can't lose you, ever. If I had turned and told you I loved you, and you ran, I would never have been able to live with myself." Rick breathed heavily and Kate stayed silent for a while. She looked at him again.

"I won't run. I'm sick of running from you, and I'm sick of pretending that I don't love you, because I do. I'm done denying it." Kate said. Before she had a chance to catch her breath, Rick had pulled her close, and stared at her intensely. Their lips inched closer together until they brushed lightly. Kate wove her hands into Rick's hair, pushing him closer, and he used the invitation to deepen the kiss. Minutes later, they broke apart.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy." Rick said, smiling as their foreheads connected.

"Ditto." Kate breathed, before leaning in to kiss him again.

XXX

They finally broke apart after making out for what felt like forever. Kate felt that her lips were swollen, but she didn't care. At that moment, she didn't care about anything except her and Rick. At some point during their teenage phase, she had shifted so that she was sitting on his lap.

"Oh god, I must be killing your legs." She went to move but Rick's hands went to her waist, holding her still.

"You seriously haven't weighed yourself in a while, have you? You're tiny Kate. You're like a feather."

"I am not!" She said indignantly.

"You want me to prove it? Fine!" He said, before tucking his hands under her ass and hoisting her up. She squealed and flung her arms around his neck, and tightened her legs around his hips. He looked into her eyes, and smiled, before placing a kiss on her lips, and carrying her to her bedroom. Rick registered the panicked look that washed over her face, and put her on the bed, sitting next to her gently.

"Kate, I'm trying to be the good guy here. I brought you into the bedroom because I know that you're tired. I wasn't trying to push you into anything." He sounded fearful of her reaction.

"I know." Kate said quietly, before leaning into Rick's embrace. "Will you stay tonight? I think I could use a cuddle."

"It would be my pleasure, Kate. You get your PJ's on, and I'll let Alexis know that I won't be home."

"Ok." Kate said quietly, before rising from the bed to find her comfy flannel PJ's. Rick came back and stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed. She slid in next to him, and he pulled her close, her back leaning against his chest.

"Sweet dreams, Kate." He said lightly, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"Sweet dreams, Rick." She mumbled sleepily, as she dosed off for the night.

XXX

Rick woke up, more comfortable than he'd been in a very long time. He soon realised why – he and Kate were cuddled up together on her bed. His arms were wrapped around her waist, caressing her stomach lightly. At some point during the night, their legs had become intertwined, and this just made Rick smile more. She didn't want to run. She was stuck now. They were in love. He looked down to the sleeping figure and noticed the giant smile that graced her beautiful face. Rick leaned into her ear and whispered in the softest of tones,

"All I ever want is to make you smile."

He kissed her forehead gently, before stopping to wonder what he'd done to deserve such a fantastic woman.


End file.
